Scuttlebutt
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Gibbs never really cared for Scuttlebutt, until now, but why? just a cute, fluffy one-shot. JIBBS


**This is just a silly one-shot that I came up with, hopefully it will lighten up your days. I'm having writers block with the two stories I have one at the moment but hopefully I will at least update one before I go away on Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing apart from a Jibbs t-shirt and an NCIS cap.**

Scuttlebutt

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never been a man to listen to scuttlebutt, nor did he believe in taking part in it. He always found it demeaning, untrue and most of all hurtful to the people who were subject to such talk.

He also did not enjoy the whispers that it created, the minute the person of subject walked into the room, the looks they would be given, how the stories would be twisted by everyone who spoke of it so much so by the end the tale was almost unrecognisable.

So when Gibbs walked back into the bullpen after going on a coffee run, he wasn't surprised to find Tony gossiping to Ziva and of course as usual he paid no attention to it and just made a beeline for his desk.

Gibbs sat leaning back on his chair, taking a slow sip of his coffee, savouring the warm, bitter taste before letting the black liquid warm his throat, trying to block out the sound of his two agents chatting and Tim typing away.

"So then just us I was about to read who the flowers were from guess who walks in?" Tony said enthusiastically.

"Jenny" Ziva suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which was true, Tony was in Jenny's office and they were her flowers.

"Jenny" Tony repeatedly nodded a couple of times.

Gibbs couldn't help himself, he sat forward a little and began to listen to the gossip, if it mentioned his ex-lover, now boss and women whom he still had unresolved feelings for, how could he not listen in.

"So you think the flowers were from the man that Abby saw her with at the coffee shop last month" Ziva nodded to Tony.

"Well Abs did say they looked cosy" Tony nodded to the Israeli who sat at the desk opposite him "Scuttlebutt is that there is going to be a rock on her finger by the end of next month" Tony wiggled his eyebrow suggestively at his partner.

Gibbs couldn't stop his heart from beating fast, Jenny couldn't get married, she wouldn't, no… he didn't want to think about her being with another man, marrying another man when she had rejected him so many years ago, not when he still loved her like he did.

"Care to take a bet on it?" Tony continued to ask Ziva.

"Yes, I say no, " she nodded confidently at the Italian before getting up and handing him a ten dollar bill to which he then slipped into a small black book that he had hidden in his desk draw.

For the rest of the working day and even after he had sent his team home, the thought of Jenny wouldn't leave him, the small voice at the back of his head told him that he had to tell her how he felt, after all these years she just had to hear him say it.

So he stood up, puffed out his chest, taking in all the courage that he needed, Gibbs then took the stairs two at a time to Jenny's office.

As he approached the reception area he noticed that it was dark, Cynthia had left for the evening, he then heard the tapping of computer keys coming from Jenny's office where an orange hue flooded through the gaps of the door.

He knocked lightly on the door, not wanting this conversation to start in a fight. "Come in" He heard her sweet voice reply before opening the door slowly and walking in.

"Jethro" Jenny smiled up at him over the rim of her purple reading glasses "Drink?" she asked getting up from around her desk and going towards her drinks carbonate

Gibbs nodded to her before walking over to the flowers that were sitting on the edge of her desk, they were the same flowers he had bought her in Paris on valentine's day, they had been all he could find as there were no red roses to be found.

Looking over his shoulder, he was happy to see that Jenny was still busy with the drinks, he turned back to the flowers and began to route around at the plants stems, looking for the card that Tony had been talking about.

A small cough from behind him made Gibbs turned abruptly, Jenny smiled at him and offered him a tumbler of bourbon similar to her own, "Phalaenopsis Orchid" he smiled at her fondly.

"There my favourite" Jenny smiled at him in return "Ever since" she trailed off knowing that he knew to what she was referring, the beautiful Valentine's day in Paris.

They both then fell into a comfortable silence and ended up both sitting casually on the sofa "Scuttlebutt is you've they were from your new boyfriend" Gibbs nodded to the pretty, delicate flowers on her desk.

"I thought you didn't listen to or believe in scuttlebutt" Jenny raised an eyebrow at him. He wouldn't be jealous would he?

"I don't" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "But I was just surprised that someone else knew your favourite flower" he explained.

Jenny nodded, seeing where he was coming from, not many did know they were her favourite flowers and even few bothered to buy them for her, she took a breath before speaking "They were from my boyfriend well now my ex" she smiled at him.

"Ex…really" Gibbs nodded.

"Yup" Jenny nodded with a smile "They were a trying to get me back gift" she explained.

"What he do?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny smiled "He was a senator, I was stupid really, to think he could actually like me for me, not for my looks or for in his case, job title" she sighed "He was cheating on me with his own secretary and then some other women" Jenny gave him a weak smile.

"Then why haven't you put them in the bin or something?" Gibbs asked "You know really sending him the message" he added.

"They're my favourite flowers Jethro, I may hate the man but not the flowers" she gave him a stern look before they both began laughing, neither really sure why, what she had said wasn't particularly funny, or maybe it was the situation.

Soon Jenny found herself resting against Gibbs as she caught her breath "This is nice" she sighed almost happily, she always felt safe and comfortable with him, it was never awkward, he was easy but a challenge at the same time, he kept things interesting.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded as his snaked an arm around Jenny's shoulder holding her close.

Jenny smiled as she looked over at Jethro and saw how content he was "Why are you here Jethro?" she asked moving away a little from him so she could think clearly, process what he was going to say to her

Gibbs sat up a little straighter as he began to speak "I came up here, because I heard that you might be getting serious with a guy and before you made a choice, a decision that you might regret I wanted you to know that…" he took another breath, this wasn't coming out how he was wanting it to, "That I'm still in love with you, in fact, I never stopped" he added.

"You what…." Jenny moved away from him further on the sofa "You love…meee" she began her voice angry as she pointed at herself "After everything I've done to you, after I rejected you twice, you…" Jenny stood up from the sofa.

Gibbs nodded at her, telling her that everything she had heard had been correct, he stood up in front of her "Jen…" he said her name almost as a plea, "I shouldn't have….I should go" he made a move to the door but Jenny's hand shot out to his arm and pulled him back, so he turned to face her.

"You surprised me" she smiled at him, which he returned, Jenny reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, he kissed her back with the same amount of passion, the fire between them was just as strong as it had been the last time they were together.

They both pulled away breathless "I love you too" Jenny breathed out, she'd never loved the senator she had previously been with, Jethro had always been it for her, no one ever compared to him and they never would have, he was perfect for her, they were meant for each other and no one would separate them.

Four months later and the scuttlebutt had changed, Gibbs listened to Ziva, Tony, Tim and now Abby all speculate over who Jenny's latest boyfriend was, who the person who left coffee on her desk was, who the mystery man that she went home to was.

He couldn't help but smile to himself, being the answer to all their theories, only they had one thing wrong, he wasn't Jenny's boyfriend, but her fiancé. But for now that scuttlebutt could wait for another day.

Looking up to the catwalk, Jenny stood her hands gripping the railing, her engagement ring on her right hand but it was still there on her, and they would tell people when they were ready, for now it was their secret. She gave him a knowing smile before disappearing back into her office, adding an extra sway to her hips as she walked, know that he would be watching her.

For now Gibbs leant back in his chair, sipped his coffee and listened to his team talk, scuttlebutt had never sound so good.

The End…

**I know this kind of sucked but I had really bad writers block and this just came to me.**

**Please review it would me so much, more than you would know.**


End file.
